This invention relates to software that interfaces to information access platforms.
A search engine is a software program used for search and retrieval in database systems. The search engine often determines the searching capabilities available to a user. A web search engine is often an interactive tool to help people locate information available over the world wide web (WWW). Web search engines are actually databases that contain references to thousands of resources. There are many search engines available on the web, from companies such as Alta Vista, Yahoo, Northern Light and Lycos.